memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/The Warrior/Chapter One
The Enterprise and the IKS Sword of Kahless are at warp speed heading to the Klingon border and the M-class planet. In the observation lounge Typhuss is giving a briefing on what he knows about General K'Tano. General K'Tano fought in the Dominion War, the Xindi War and he feels that the Federation isn't ending the war with the Der'kal fast enough says Typhuss as he looks at them. John looks at him. I remember meeting him during the Dominion War and he wasn't that nice of an officer he wanted to just have the Klingon ships lead the charge into engagements during the war, and then we had an engagement with a Xindi squadron and he didn't like having us with him John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the Enterprise senior staff. I have never met him says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Captain Martin looks at his staff. All right I want a complete data on this General and we'll have meetings on this guy until we get there dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at his senior staff. The senior staff leaves the observation lounge as Captain Martin looks at the models of past ships named Enterprise when Typhuss walks over to him to ask him if he's nervous. John, are you nervous says Typhuss as he looks at John. John turns to Typhuss. A little bit but it's another day in the office John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, I have a lot on my mind right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Wanna talk about it buddy it helps to chat about it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and explains what's bugging him. When Kathryn died in 2381 then she was brought back to life by Q's son, she told everyone else on Voyager but not me she kept me in the dark for four years I thought she was dead then two years ago there she is in my aunt Reba's house alive and well says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. She probably wanted to but didn't know how it would effect you John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Still I should have been told, Kathryn's like family to me keeping me in the dark wasn't the best idea and she's my friend even if she just called me from Voyager when it was in the Delta Quadrant with the fleet to tell me that she was alive says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin we're approaching Forcus I Commander Kadan says over the com. John tapped his combadge. We're on our way to the transporter room have Generals Worf and Kori meet us there John says as he spoke to the com. Both John and Typhuss walk out of the observation lounge. On the surface they're escorted by two Klingon guards and into the main hall and sees General K'tano. So the Federation is here for what reason? K'tano says as he looks at the Enterprise away team. Captain Martin looks at him. I'm John Martin Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise I'm here to represent the United Federation of Planets Captain Martin says as he looks at General K'Tano. Then Typhuss introduces himself as well. I'm Typhuss James Kira, Captain of the Federation starship USS Intrepid says Typhuss as as he looks at General K'Tano. K'Tano looks at them. So you're the one who poisoned the Klingon gene pool with human DNA and make weak children K'Tano says as he looks at Typhuss. Two guards drag Vixis and her sister. We saw these two spying on our meeting and they didn't put up too good of a fight K'Tano says as he looks at Typhuss and John. Their both shocked by this. You monster this is a betrayal of our treaty John says as he looks at K'Tano. K'Tano walks up to John and looks at the Starfleet Captain. Weak Starfleet Captain you lead the strongest ship of the Federation fleet but you're not like Picard or Kirk or Archer they led with courage and might what makes you leading the ship K'Tano says as he looks at John. John looks at him. I'm following the legacy of the great Captain's that commanded the Enterprise and if you wanna test that out go right ahead you're ships will be licking their wounds when the Enterprise is done with them Captain Martin says as he looks at K'Tano. Typhuss looks at K'Tano. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser and points it at K'Tano. Let my daughters go right now says Typhuss as he looks at K'Tano. K'Tano motions his guards to release the girls and they do as Worf and Kori helps them up. So the Federation is here to drag us into another battle that will cost the lives of 1,000s of Klingon Warriors? K'Tano says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. The Klingons joined the war against the Der'kal, you want to leave the war go ahead says Typhuss as he looks at K'Tano. K'Tano looks at them. But we may need your help with something the Der'kal have taken one of our outposts and we are in need of Federation help K'Tano says as he looks at them. John looks at him. Uh, can you excuse me and Captain Kira for one second John says as he looks at K'Tano. He nods and John and Typhuss go outside the chambers to speak about this. Something doesn't feel right about this Typhuss what do you think? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. First he doesn't want anything to do with the Federation now he wants our help, something isn't right says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I'll go back to the Enterprise and appraise Starfleet Command of this and maybe our resident SCIS officer could do a little bit of investigating John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and smiles. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him and leaves to beam back to the Enterprise. Night time Typhuss is quietly moving around the chambers as he's looking around the place and then he's listening to what K'Tano is saying to his men. To defeat Chancellor Martok we'll need a ship General K'Tano says as he looks at his men. Then one of his officers speaks. But how can we do it he's the Chancellor of the High Council they'll follow him to the end the officer says as he looks at K'tano. K'Tano looks at him. Enterprise they're enhanced with new technology and is the most powerful of the Federation fleet when they expect us to help them with a Der'kal convoy we'll uncloak and attack them we'll disable their shields and board the vessel and kill the crew except for the females we'll save them for good use General K'tano says as he looks at his men. Typhuss moves back and heads back to his quarters to rest.